


ONE NIGHT DETACHMENT

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: [Modern paro] A story about one night stand...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	ONE NIGHT DETACHMENT

高速服务区全天候的小快餐店在酷暑总是挤满了人，特别是在午后太阳最毒辣的几个小时。人们总是在这会儿进店歇个脚，等到日头稍微温和一点再离开，毕竟方圆几百里之内可能都没有这么适合人类生存的地方了。这儿的客人来自天南海北，也都不知去向何处，形形色色，连噪音都格外有层次感。  
冰块碰撞的啪嗒声——对面桌那个酷似赏金猎人、大夏天也裹着黑色长风衣的胡茬大叔大概又点了一杯蜂蜜柠檬水吧……  
一阵小孩子的尖叫迎面从身旁掠过，紧跟着的是老母亲溺爱的温声制止——没关系，这种家庭一同前来的顾客反而不怕，他们估计也不想在这种拥挤的小破餐馆过多停留，要不了多久就该走了……  
斜后方那对情侣才更要命，从中午一直吵到现在，女人喋喋不休，本来默默忍受的男人十分钟前终于爆发了，搞不好再过会儿其中某一人就该掏枪了，爱情还真是恐怖啊——幸亏这小店制冷设备还真不赖，不然这种天气听着两个疯子吵架怕是全店的人都要跟着窒息了……

艾伦坐在一株茂盛的景观植物旁，低头抱臂闭着眼仔细听着周围的动静，啊不是，他本是想睡午觉的，只是这些声音太有侵略性了，躲都躲不掉。  
他在这里已经四天了，跟店里常驻的流浪汉都脸熟了，每天吃着一样的最便宜的套餐、轮流去洗手间洗澡，到了晚上各自在固定的座位上睡觉，彼此又不常说话，搞得跟狱友似的。其实他早想走了，只不过还没有找到顺风车。他问过店员，最近的火车站离这还有差不多一个半小时车程，这里还真是荒凉啊，早知道就该让上一个好心人把他放在一个稍微有点人气儿的地方。他盘算了一下自己身上的钱，感觉两天之内再不离开这个鬼地方就要客死他乡了——自己一个正在长身体的大小伙子，又不跟那群流浪汉一样，一天两顿套餐真的吃不饱。早知道就早点动身回家了，身上的银行卡前几天弄丢了也没办法叫他哥给他打钱，更可怕的是他要再不回家装几天好孩子以后怕是更难有一个人出门的机会了。想到这，他这种毫无信仰的人也不禁开始祈求上天派一位天使姐姐降临人间拯救他了，为此他以身相许也在所不辞。他闭着眼，刚刚吃饱困意来袭，都不由自主开始做梦了。也不知道是不是梦里，他听到了一个清脆好听的女孩子的声音。  
是天使的声音。  
“……我会尽快回去的，大概明晚、最晚后天就能到P市了……妈，你放心……好，我慢点开……嗯行，后天见，先挂了。”  
声音是从隔着这盆植物的邻座传过来的，听上去应该是个年轻女孩子，声音倒是冷静。他不知道她是什么时候坐到邻座的，一直悄默声地跟幽灵一样，隔着这盆植物他一直以为邻座没人呢。但他管不了那么多，他至少确认了几点，她有车，她要去P市，跟他一个方向，最重要的是她可能只有一个人。或许上天真的听到了自己的祈祷，或许她就是那位天使姐姐，如果长得再漂亮点，他至少连今晚住宿问题都解决了。他清醒了过来，大脑开始飞速运转该怎么上去搭话，对方感觉上有点清高，跟这里的社会气质不是很搭，可能是那种没什么经历的乖孩子，对付她或许用点老套的办法就可以了。  
另一边传来了女孩利索拉上包的拉链的声音，他立刻明白她可能要走了，而他还没想好搭话的方式。老套点的办法……总不能让他端着可乐上去碰瓷儿吧，那也太烂俗了……  
液体泼溅的声音伴着女孩的一声轻叫，吵架的情侣都暂停了声响。  
操……居然还真有人用这种烂俗的套路，而且居然还比他抢先一步……他暗自骂道，但下一秒便操起刚捡的某位女客人落下的精致湿巾走了上去。  
原来是吵架情侣中的那个女人，她可能想把可乐泼到男人的脸上吧，却不知怎地意外泼到了那女孩身上，那个男人立刻向女孩赔起了不是，可他的另一半似乎就完全失了智，看到男人“百般殷勤”更加歇斯底里了。女孩惊得手足无措，艾伦趁机一把拉着她到了洗手间。  
他递上了湿巾问她是否需要。女孩没有接过但还是对他表示了感谢。大部分饮料泼到了她夹克外套的左肩上，她翻开自己的包拿出纸巾对着镜子整理起来。他从镜子中看清了女孩的模样，黑色短发梳得整整齐齐，一副东方面孔——也可能是混血——看着很清秀，比她的声音显得要更年轻，估计也就二十出头，很难想象这样的小姑娘居然会独自驾车在这种荒漠并且歇脚在这种破旧小店。  
“还真是可怕，不是吗？”他差点儿就忘记帮她解围的目的了。  
“啊？你说刚刚那两人吗？是啊……还真是多亏你了。”女孩再次道谢。  
“你就自己一个人吗？在这种地方可并不安全。”  
“没关系，我习惯了。”  
“这可不是什么好习惯，我在这里呆了三四天，见过的来来往往的客人中，我敢打赌其中杀过人的不止十个，现在在场的就得有一两个。你就不怕吗？”  
“……那你不怕吗？”女孩顿了一会儿，反问道。  
“我啊，我也习惯了。”艾伦撇嘴轻佻笑了一下，女孩从镜中看到他的表情，回头同样对他笑了一下。  
“你呆在这里干什么？总觉得你不像个无家可归的人啊。”  
“啊……出了点意外，回不去家了，正在想办法。”他终于等到她发问了，他试图装出一种无奈可怜语气。  
女孩平静地盯了他一会儿，终于开口了。  
“你要去哪？不远的话我可以捎你一程，算是道谢了。”  
终于上钩了。艾伦努力地克制着心里的兴奋。  
“s镇。不算近，不顺路的话就不麻烦你了。”他故意说了一个三个多小时车程的目的地，那里也有个火车站，他从那里也可以回家，虽然绕了点远。关键的是，那是她去P市必经的地方，而且算算时间，到那里差不多傍晚了，而在往北便是山区了，晚上开车不方便，因此她很可能会在那个镇上住一晚上再动身。  
女孩思索了一会儿，嘴角勾起微笑。  
“……好吧，跟我也算顺路。我带你去吧。”  
他跟着她走出了快餐店，还默默在背后挥拳做了个胜利的手势。  
不过他没想到，这么秀气的女孩，开的车居然是辆粗犷的大皮卡。女孩打开车门说先透透气，让他等一下再上车，一边又自己钻进了车，从后座包里翻出一件外套，把身上弄脏了的换下。艾伦故意移开了视线，一面又用眼角余光瞟着。她里面穿了一件白色紧身背心，凹凸有致的，手臂虽然纤细，肌肉却看上去很紧实。艾伦暗爽，感觉自己赚到了一样。  
换好衣服后，女孩把身子探出车外，她戴上了一副太阳镜，又递给了艾伦一副备用的，两人一同上了车。  
“这么半天还没自我介绍。我叫艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“三笠·阿克曼，幸会。”

“你一个人自驾去北边避暑吗？还真够酷的。”车上，艾伦先开口。  
“没有，我回家，我家在北边。”  
“那难道你大夏天来这么热的地方度假吗？”  
“……没有，我就是刚好来处理一些事情。”她没有看他，“那你呢？难道你在这里度假吗？”  
“也不算，我就是随便玩玩，刚好一不小心留在这里了。”  
“所以你一直都是到处蹭人车吗？”三笠挑了下眉。  
“也没有，也会坐大巴和火车。我好歹也不是个真穷鬼好嘛，而且也总能弄到钱的。”  
“怎么弄钱啊……”  
“放心，不偷不抢。不过，就算如此，你一个女孩子，就这么放心让我上车啊？”艾伦的身子向三笠的方向探近了。  
“因为觉得你打不过我。”三笠淡淡地说。  
“你……”艾伦上下打量了三笠一下。  
“而且，你怎么知道我车上就没有一把猎枪呢？”  
看到她嘴角一丝暗笑，艾伦坐直了，放弃了眼神的扫视，小声嘟囔，“你还会这个啊……”  
“你可以试试。话说你去S镇干什么？你家在那里嘛？”  
“对，在附近，到那我就可以坐车回去了。”艾伦没说实话，“你呢？你家在哪？”  
“你不是才让我一个女孩要注意安全吗，我怎么能放心告诉你？”  
“你不是也才说了我打不过你吗？况且我又不是坏人……”  
“你是不像坏人，倒像是个很……特别的人。”  
“哦？有什么特别的？”  
三笠觉得自己给自己挖了一个大坑，向来不善言谈的她本来就是随口一说，现在倒被对方逼得说不出话。  
“就觉得，你跟我身边同龄人不大一样，我觉得我们应该差不多大吧？”  
“我19，所以我们算同龄人吗？”艾伦毫不拘束地说出口。  
“那我们还真是同岁。”  
“诶？我还以为你比我大呢，啊我不是那个意思，我就是说你看上去比较成熟……气质上。”  
虽然沉默，三笠却并没有表现出被冒犯的样子，“是嘛，也总有人这么说我……”  
“说你成熟？”  
“大概吧，不过感觉并不是在夸我……”  
“那你应该还在上学吧？”  
“对，你也是吧，所以在放暑假吧。”  
“没有，我在gap year。”  
“诶所以你是来这里做义工了吗？还是别的什么项目？”三笠对他饶有兴趣。  
“没有，就是随便玩玩。”  
“随便玩玩？”  
“对啊。”  
“那你就是为了出来玩才gap的吗？”  
“这有什么问题吗？”艾伦回得理直气壮。  
“……”三笠不敢吱声了，她觉得两人的谈话有了一种微妙的紧张感。本来她觉得自己让他搭车是在帮他，自己免不了带了些“援助者”居高临下的姿态，尽管这不是她的本意。不过对方过分的坦诚倒是让她有点不自在，她从小就怕这种特立独行的“异类”，倒不是因为别的什么，她只是单纯觉得很难接近这样的人，有时她自己甚至会生出一种自卑感。  
“你是第一次来这边吗？”  
“也不算，但开车是第一次。之前都是坐飞机。”三笠很感激艾伦先开口打破了这尴尬。  
“那你恐怕错过了很多风景。”  
“是啊，我也这么觉得，这一路风景都很美。”  
的确，这里真的很美，湛蓝的天空，荒漠中偶尔出现的红色小山丘平滑延展开来，而三笠家乡多是森林茂盛的山脉，眼前这种开阔壮丽的景色她确实没怎么见过，阳光融合细风，驱车在这里确实是一种享受。  
“看样子你对这里倒是很熟悉啊。我家在北边，那里的风景不太一样。”  
“再北边我也去过，那里也很不错，之前我跟人家去山里还猎过一头熊。”  
“真的？”  
三笠很开心两人的谈话又恢复了轻松愉快，艾伦开始跟她讲起自己四处漂泊的故事，三笠对自己从未见过的事情都感到很新鲜，她此前没想到，与自己同龄的人居然有这样迥然不同的生活方式。她很钦佩，又有一种说不出的向往。但她表现得很平静，也没怎么说话，担心一不小心就暴露了自己白纸般的人生经历。  
艾伦也讲到他之前在家乡小镇的生活有多无聊，也正是如此他才想要出来走走。  
“——其实我也去过蛮多那样的小镇，我觉得那里的人们的生活都蛮简单的，他们看上去都很怡然自得，并没有你讲的那么无聊啊……”  
“确实也没什么不好的，我跟家人感情也很好，这么久没回家，其实也挺想的。但要让我一直呆在那，还不如要了我的命。”  
“有这么夸张吗？”  
“就是说，那里的生活、那里的人就像是被上了发条一样，每天都按照既定的模式运转，你完全不用想就知道下一秒会发生什么。比如我爸每天早上几点出家门，在此之前他跟我妈会说什么话，每天都是一样的……我家街口拐角的执勤大叔们，就那么固定几个人，每天在固定的时间醉醺醺地打着固定的牌局……还有邻居大妈每天几点钟出门买菜，几点钟隔壁会传来土豆汤的味道，几点钟隔壁小孩又该练琴了，这些我都一清二楚。特别是每天晚上听那小孩练琴，简直太煎熬了……”  
“怎么，他弹得不好吗？”  
“不是不好，是太好了，太流畅了。但那些曲子我都听了八百遍了，每听到一个音符我就知道下个音符是什么，但事实上我压根儿就没学过钢琴。直到有一次，他终于弹错了，听到他他突然打断，你都不知道我有多兴奋……”  
三笠扑哧笑了出来，“你这人还真是有趣……”  
“唉，反正我从小就这样，总是盼望着生活中能发生点什么不一样的事儿。记得我之前大概十五六岁的样子吧，做过一个梦，很离奇，但也很真实，我到现在还记得很清楚。”  
“什么？”  
“就是梦到了另一个世界，人类被圈养在高墙之内——这倒是跟现实还蛮像的——随时面临被巨人吃掉的危险，就像末日一样……”  
“……然后呢？你梦到你变成拯救世界的英雄了？”三笠笑了，感觉自己像是拉上了一个中二期还没过的小孩。  
“正好相反，我发现自己就是一个巨人，而且好像还是我自己开启了这个末日，我一边哭一边杀戮，很痛苦，可是不知道为什么又很亢奋，到现在我都记得那个感觉。”  
“……那后来怎么样了？”三笠难以置信自己居然在认认真真听他讲这么可笑的梦。  
“我就记得梦到了一堆废墟，一片迷雾，什么都看不清，我神经都快断了……”三笠虽然没有看他，却竖着耳朵认真听着，艾伦顿了顿，“然后我就醒了。”  
“……你这算什么没头没尾的梦啊，怎么还记得那么深刻？”  
“是因为太真实了，所有的感触都跟真的一样。说起来还挺蠢的，我醒来后都难过得哭了，就觉得生活中好不容易发生了点事，但一下子又全都失去了……”  
“我能理解你向往的梦境被突然打断时的难过，我有时也是如此。可是为什么你会向往那样的世界呢？好好生活不好吗？”  
“话是这么说，但你觉没觉得，人正是因为会死所以活着才更有趣吗？或者说越是接近死亡越是有趣。但是多数人往往在逃避死亡这个现实问题，所以很多人都生活在看不见尽头的无聊之中。”  
“……”三笠觉得这个人确乎与她截然不同，但她似乎也找不到否定他的充足理由，“我可以理解你的部分意思，但我并没有那么认同，平凡的生活、家人的爱、邻里的和睦，这些又有什么不好呢？”  
“我也没说不好啊。但你想想，同样一种生活，对于一个第二天就会被枪毙的死刑犯来说，他会怎么看？他所拥有的只有当下，那他看到的就应该是被无限放大的欲望、希望，甚至还有爱，但如果对于一个清楚知道未来每一天都是一样的人来说，他看到的恐怕就是恶心和绝望了。”  
“恕我不能苟同，生活和爱不应该是这个样子的，这不是一种正确的生活态度……”  
“那打个更直观的比方，一对情侣整天从早到晚腻在一起会有什么样的结果？还记得快餐店里那对男女吗？”  
“……”三笠哑口无言，停顿了好一会儿才小声无力地辩驳，“不应该的，我还是相信爱的……”  
“我也相信啊，只不过我们所相信的东西不一样罢了。我们一直在被教导追求的‘爱’、‘好工作’、‘好未来’有什么意义呢？无非是让你在一成不变的生活中有个虚幻的盼头罢了，所以我没考虑过长久的未来，我甚至希望它越混沌越好，我相信的只有当下的意愿，你可以理解为这是我想要的自由吧。”  
三笠默默听着，每个字她都听得很仔细，或许偶尔她也有过这些念头，但都是一些模模糊糊的思绪，从未表达出来过，更从未想过实施出来。  
“所以这就是你现在为什么会在这里？就是想摆脱你口中无聊的生活？”  
“倒是也没什么刻意的目的，就是刚好想出来走走了。那你呢？你好像一直都还没说，你为什么会在这里呢？”  
“我……就是刚好看个朋友，临时买不到票，就开车来了……”  
“开车开这么远吗？还真是够酷的。”  
“……没有，其实我也是第一次这样独自出远门。”  
“哦是吗？”  
“其实我的生活就是像你说的一成不变的那种……”  
“你说说看。”  
“真的没什么好讲的，平时就是上上课，做做兼职，偶尔跟朋友出去聚聚，不过我也没太多朋友，然后放假就是陪家人……你看，就是很无聊，以前也有人这么说过我……”三笠的声音越来越低。  
“我没觉得你无聊啊，不过我其实刚刚大概猜到你应该没什么独自出门的经验了。”  
一路聊了这么久，艾伦意识到三笠并不像第一印象中那样冰冷，有时他甚至能从她身上感到一种怯懦。他对三笠以往的生活并不感兴趣，他对任何人的生活都不感兴趣，但不知道为什么从她身上偏偏能找到一些令人兴奋的东西。  
“像你说的，我可能也是单纯觉得自己的生活太无聊了，想来找一点变化，或者说是奇遇吧……”  
“那我算是个奇遇吗？”艾伦把脸凑近，轻佻打趣。  
“你？算个事故吧，或者说是意外。”三笠淡淡笑了，“开个玩笑，其实，你刚刚说的，我并非没有同感，虽然，我觉得我没办法像你这么大胆。我也只敢偶尔这么尝试一次。”  
“那不是也很好嘛。”  
“可能旅行就是这样吧，从以往的生活中短暂抽离一下。可我依然觉得，一个人终究应该回归到生活和现实中去的。就好像看书、看电影一样，你也总想看些光怪陆离的东西，实际上你很清楚文艺作品里的那些事情你根本不想发生在你的人生中。就像你刚刚说的那个梦，你向往那个世界，无非因为你知道它只是个梦而已，如果现实真是这样，我想你根本不会喜欢的。”  
“谁说的，我是真的向往。”  
“好了好了，我觉得我们还是求同存异吧，我对你猎奇的想法也保留意见，咱们还是聊点别的吧。”  
“也没有多猎奇嘛，而且我都还没说完……那个梦里也不光是些奇怪可怕的东西，也有好的地方，我记得特别深刻的，还有一个姑娘。”  
“一个姑娘？那样的世界里你居然还憧憬着一个梦中情人？”  
“所以才印象深刻嘛。不过就是记不太清脸了，就隐约记得下半张脸……”艾伦余光瞟着三笠，她笑着，但墨镜太大了，把半张脸都遮去了，根本看不到她是什么样的眼神，“反正就是下巴尖尖的，微笑起来跟你还有点像，啊也跟你一样留着乌黑的短发……”  
“打住吧，我知道你跟每个女孩都会这么说的，听故事的人是什么样，你的‘梦中情人’就是什么样对吧？”  
“才不是呢，我发誓我只跟你一个人讲过，不过……”  
“哎你的目的地快到了，下个出口就是。我该把你放在哪里？车站吗？”  
艾伦话还没说完，三笠便无意中打断了他。  
“啊行，我说……”  
“等下进了镇子你帮我导航吧。”  
艾伦又一次被打断，心里一阵失落，没再继续说下去。

三笠把车缓缓停在了车站前。  
“那，就到这了。很高兴认识你，跟你聊了一路我很开心。”三笠主动向艾伦伸出了右手。  
艾伦更加失落，居然就被这样的客套模板打发了。他挤出一个勉强的笑容，没有握住她的手，只是把她借他的太阳镜摘下来递给了她。她不过是个让他搭了顺路车的好心人，自己还有什么强求呢。  
“干嘛要用这么老套的说辞……”艾伦嘟哝着，“不过，谢谢你，也谢谢你跟我聊天，我之前整整一个星期说的人类的语言都不超过十句。”  
“不必客气，我也很感激你，我也有快一个月没跟人好好聊过天了。这对我很重要，真的谢谢。”  
三笠把包递给他，他打开了车门回头望着她，她没有取下墨镜，但他觉得在她的眼中看到了一些她此前没有流露过的情绪。  
砰。  
艾伦果断地又把车门关上了。  
“听着，我有些话必须要讲出来，我这人不是个喜欢事后追悔的人。”  
“诶？”三笠紧张又期待地看着他。  
“我就跟你明确几件事。第一，现在最早到我家的列车也得等到明早了，你要是把我放在这里，我也只能在车站无聊地呆一晚上，第二，你现在再往北开就要进入山区了，相信我，一个人摸着黑开山路可不是什么好玩的事，我敢打赌你三个小时之内绝对找不到一个像样的餐馆或者汽车旅馆，到时候你可能就不得不像我之前似的跟流浪汉一样过夜，寻求刺激也不是这么个方式。第三……我觉得……我还想跟你接着聊，我都没听你怎么讲自己的事，或许，你可以把我当成你无聊旅途中的一个……奇遇？”  
面对艾伦连珠炮一样的话，三笠怔怔地讲不出话。她内心深处某个声音的确希望他能挽留她，她也想能与他多相处一会儿，但她的理智提醒她，那人只是她半道捡来的来历不明的乘客而已，对他产生不该有的好感是件很危险的事。  
“那你是怎么打算的？”  
三笠的犹豫对艾伦来说就是最好的消息。  
“我建议你在这里停留一晚上，明早再赶路会轻松些。这样我们可以随便逛逛，还可以一起吃个饭。”  
三笠仍然笑着没有回应，她还在犹豫。  
“当然这只是我的建议，你刚刚不是还说自己的生活无聊吗，所以要不要偶尔……疯狂一次？你要是觉得我就是个死缠烂打的疯子，你大可以随时离开，反正我也打不过你，你还有枪，不是嘛？怎么想也不会亏对吧？”  
三笠低头取下墨镜，对他一笑。  
“那你先把安全带系上。还有，我该把车停在哪里？”

镇子很小，尽管有大把时间也没有太多可逛的地方，只是一个街角处的酒吧牌匾吸引了他们的注意，倒不是因为牌匾本身，其实它已经很陈旧了，用红色写着“C&J BAR”，沾上了夕阳的暖金色很好看，在一个瞬间仿佛叩击了两人的心弦。所以他们走了进去。  
一进这个小酒吧就仿佛步入了上个世纪一样，整个小镇的风格都很淳朴，这家店更加陈旧，昏暗的灯光下深红褐色的酒格、吧台和桌椅就像紧凑在一起一样，显得凌乱拥挤，墙上的海报、播放的曲目也很怀旧。客人不算多，很多都是有些年纪的人。服务生是一位身材矮胖、留着小胡子的中年男士，他把两人领到了位于中央的一张桌子，本来三笠想要靠角落一点的位置，但服务生说基本上边角的位置都是预留给常客的。他为他们递上了菜单和酒单，只有几款很经典的餐饮。  
“你不点酒吗？”  
“我开车诶……”  
“对哦，那就这样？你看看？”  
艾伦把菜单和酒单递给三笠，她略扫了一眼便递给服务生了。  
“真是很不好意思，要不要留个联系方式我回去把钱还你。”  
“别想这样套我的电话。”三笠狡黠地一笑  
“别的什么联系方式也行啊，邮箱什么的，能让我找到你就行啊。”  
“别想了。我乐意请你的。”  
“都现在了，你还在防备我啊……”艾伦手拄着头向前探着身子凑近三笠。  
“我要真是防着你，就不会跟你坐在这里了。”三笠向后靠在了椅背上，“不过你要是想套路我的话最好也省省，我也不是没遇到过你这样的人。你的话，就算今天没遇到我，可能也会搭上其他女孩的车吧？”  
“那你会不会让其他乘客上车？”艾伦也向后仰在椅背摇晃着，对着三笠轻挑地说。  
“可能吧……”  
艾伦本想向前凑近女孩，却被上前递送餐食酒水的服务生打断了，三笠捂嘴偷笑。  
“行了，你快吃，多吃点，不然你晚上还要在车站熬很久。”  
“诶？我还以为你今晚会好心收留我呢……”  
“你这要求也太过分了吧。”  
“那所以你等下忍心就把我一个人扔在车站吗？”  
“你还真是得寸进尺啊。”  
三笠举起自己的苏打水与艾伦碰了下杯，并没有明确地回答他。心心念念地话题又被无情地打断了，艾伦开始埋头用餐了。  
店里的音乐切换到了一首轻盈的歌曲，前奏的吉他声透明得与刚刚的曲目和店里古旧装潢都格格不入，前奏过后是是一个很有磁性的女声。被吸引住的三笠手拄着下巴面朝声音的来源出着神。

Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）  
About this one night stand  
（关于这露水情缘）  
You were for me that night  
（那个晚上你属于我）  
Everything I always dreamt of in life  
（一切都像我梦见过的情景一样）

听了几句后，三笠感到他们的沉默更加尴尬了，自己又莫名心虚起来，她举起杯子喝水来掩饰。  
“这是什么歌啊？”艾伦抬起头，三笠本还以为他没有留心在听。  
“不知道啊，没听过，有可能是一些原创作品吧，刚刚放的曲子我也没听过……”  
“我现在觉得这家店也还不错，也是很用心的嘛。”  
“啊？”  
“没什么。”艾伦继续用餐。  
三笠也埋头认真地拿叉子戳着盘子里的豆子，一颗一颗地往嘴里塞。她又陷入了两难的纠结状态，她在同意跟艾伦一起留下时兴奋劲儿逐渐消失，她觉得这首歌仿佛闹钟一样把她敲醒了，他们都成年了，她能清楚意识到他们现在在做什么、将要做什么，她此前以为自己有任性的资本、也可以为自己的行为负责，但冲动褪去，她开始怀疑自己的行为是不是太脱离理智了。这或许对对方来说只是个并不新鲜的经历，她对他或许就是个日后的谈资。想到这点三笠心头更紧了。

It was for you just a one night thing  
（这对你来说无非一夜的停留）  
But you were much more to me  
（但你对我来说却意义非常）  
Just so you know  
（正如你所知道的）  
I hear rumors about you  
（我听过关于你的传闻）  
About all the bad things you do  
（关于你干过的那些坏事）

“你应付这样的情景还真是得心应手啊……”  
“什么情景？”艾伦挑了下眉，三笠却在他的反问下怔住了。  
“你是不是以为对付所有女孩子，都只要讲讲你那些还不知真假的小故事就可以了？”  
“哈？当然不是。”  
“怎么？”  
“还靠我这张脸啊。”  
“……”三笠扭过头继续对着音乐传来的方向，“你们这种人就是这样，都是一样的……”  
“你说什么啊？”三笠的声音越来越低，艾伦凑近过去，“怎么，看来姐姐你受过伤啊？”  
“那倒没有，只不过突然挺羡慕你的。”  
“羡慕我什么？你快说说，跟你聊了这么久都不知道你怎么看我。”  
“就是很……洒脱的那种吧，你能感觉出来吧，我不是那种很洒脱的人……”  
“我早就看出来了。”艾伦一笑，举起酒杯向三笠，她却没有理他，身体靠回了椅子，把自己隐藏到了桌灯的暗角。  
“我也没说这样不好嘛。我只是想说，有时你可能考虑的事情太多了，其实有些东西你也不用那么在意，活得轻松一点不好吗？”  
“打住吧，我不需要你给我上课，别把我想成之前被你哄上床的那些姑娘。”  
“那可真没有，像你这种的我一般不泡。”  
“那你干嘛让我留下……”三笠不由地脱口而出，然后立刻意识到自己已经犯下了不可饶恕的错误，已经来不及了。  
“怎么，还想让我泡你啊？”  
“……”三笠脸刷地红了，她庆幸自己躲在暗处，应该没那么明显，她又举起杯子掩饰尴尬。

But when we were together alone  
（但是当我们在一起时）  
You didn’t seem like a player at all  
（你却丝毫不像是个浪子）  
I don’t care what they say  
（我不在乎他们怎么说）  
I know what you meant for me that day  
（我只知道那天，你对我意味着什么）

“不过你不陪我留下，我现在说不定还一个人孤伶伶地徘徊在火车站，抱着一杯可乐偷偷哭呢。”  
“你不是说就算没有我，也可能会搭上别的女孩么……”  
“那你不也一样嘛。”  
“……”三笠撇了撇嘴，重新把手撑到了桌子上，回到了桌灯散发的光芒中，“但是不可能比你还过分……”  
“因为比我过分的都被你杀了吗？”  
三笠笑了。她感觉自己心里紧绷的弦又稍稍放松了一些。其实本来也是如此，她与艾伦本来就是偶然相识的陌生人，她只是觉得刚好同他谈得来而已，本来也不是多抱期待的事情，自己思虑过度反而显得可笑。  
“你看，无论如何我们今天都需要彼此，你还想那么多干什么？”艾伦的脸凑得更近了。  
三笠觉得对方似乎可以看穿自己，不过她这会儿已经没有那么怵他了，归根到底他只是个谈得来的陌生人，在这点上他们是平等的。既然明天又要各奔东西，那各自究竟是怎样的人、有怎样的过去反而不重要了，只要能把握当下的分秒便好。  
“其实我在这里也挺开心的，反正也没人认识我，也没人认识你，我也不知道你都干过什么坏事。”  
“我也是。”  
三笠举起杯子与艾伦相碰。

I just want a try  
（我只想试一次）  
I just wanted one night  
（我只想要这一夜）  
Even if doesn’t seem quite right  
（不正确也无所谓）  
You meant for me much more  
（你对我来说意义非常）  
Than anyone I’ve met before  
（无人可与你相比）  
One night with you is worth a thousand with anybody  
（与你的一夜远胜同他人的千夜）

酒吧里的人越来越多，也有一些成双结对的人，他们让本就昏暗的灯光变得更加暧昧，乐声缱绻，三笠没有喝酒，但却觉得自己已经渐渐沉入了虚幻之中。  
“你猜，这些人里，会不会也有像我们一样的人？”三笠轻轻地问。  
“有吧，”艾伦把酒杯举到下巴装作若无其事地环顾四周，“看那边，那个女人，她一看就是那种生活无聊透顶过来会老情人的，看她那个焦急的样子……啊还有我们隔壁的隔壁桌，”艾伦悄悄把自己的椅子顺着圆桌挪到了三笠身边，压低声音对她说，“那一对男女绝对是才认识的，我猜他们等下就会一起去开房，啊，搞不好一会儿在洗手间就会开干了……”  
“你看上去可真是经验丰富啊……说起来，你没有女朋友吧？啊我只是确认下，我可不想一不小心就被误会了……”  
“当然没有。我们为什么现在才聊到这个，那你呢？”  
“没有，”三笠摇了摇头，停顿了一下，“刚分手。”  
“抱歉。啊其实我也没什么可抱歉的。不过我之前还奇怪你为什么会一个人开车这么远来这边，看来是因为这个？”  
“算了我不想说。”  
“说说嘛，你如果不想说，就不会特意点明了。”艾伦又拖着椅子朝三笠凑了凑。  
三笠喝了一口杯中的水，情绪开始激动了，如果不是因为还要开车，她也希望能喝些酒。  
“其实三个月前就分手了，当时我们关系很差，只是说双方都需要一个冷静期。其实他真的是个烂人，幼稚、自私、还不上进，一直以来都是我在包容迁就他，可是我就是不明白为什么我到最后居然大部分时间都在反思自己，一直在想我到底哪里做的还不够好……这次我确实是去找他的……”  
“所以你是去找他分手的？”艾伦认真看着情绪失控的三笠，她没有回应，“难不成是去找他复合？还真是啊？”  
“我只是想去再好好谈谈，我不想我们就这么不明不白地结束……”  
“所以呢？你过去后发现他另结新欢了？”  
三笠不置可否。  
“看来是真的咯？不是我说，你也太单纯了吧，居然把人家委婉回绝你的说辞当真了。关键你还真就一个人开车这么老远赶过来，你来的路上是不是觉得自己特浪漫，都快被自己感动哭了？我真的要被你笑死了……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你气撒我这里也没用啊，又不是我甩了你。”  
“……其实我的朋友很早就在劝我了，说我们不合适，让我做点别的事，不要再想他了。我知道我的行为在你这样的人看来就是很可笑的，可是，我真的很想弄明白我们为什么会结束，我就想要个明确的答案，这有什么错吗？”  
“当然没错，只不过你可能……太重感情了？”  
“恋爱脑？你是想说这个？算了，我也不是没被人这么说过……我这次其实也是瞒着家人朋友的，如果我跟他们讲，他们大概会气死吧，或者是笑死……”三笠低着头，声音已经有些颤抖，“我很难过，一直很难过，可承认自己难过又有什么呢，这些日子我从来就没走出来过。从跟他分开之后，我就一直开着车闲逛，我本来可以快点回家的，可是我就是想静一静，不想跟任何人说话，只想去一个没人认识我的地方……”她顿了顿，“但其实，我也不敢跟别人说，我知道他们会是什么反应。我的朋友们，都不会为了这种小事无病呻吟，不像我……可即便如此，爱与被爱，对我来说真的很重要，难道我们生活中所做的每一件事不都是为了让自己能被爱得更多一点吗……”  
艾伦一个没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。三笠就快溢出的泪水一下又憋了回去，转成了一种惊怒瞪着他。  
“啊抱歉……我只是觉得你很可爱，啊不，我是想说，我觉得你完全没错，你也不必理会别人怎么说。每个人都是自由的嘛，你选择你自己的生活方式没什么不对，不过，你也要自食其果就是了。我话说得是难听了一点……”  
“这个我当然知道……但是你不觉得我们生活中有太多声音了吗，各种各样的声音，每一种听上去都很有道理，每一种也都试图控制你、拉扯你，告诉你，你应该去做什么，可是从没有人关心你真正想做什么。说到底，我可能还是没那么有勇气吧，我没办法像你一样，什么都不管不顾……”  
艾伦只是安安静静地听她说完。  
“你做你自己就很好了啊，你不用想我怎么样，你又不是我。”  
艾伦伸手向前，扣在了三笠的手上，握紧了她。  
“对不起，跟你说了这么多毫无意义的话。人为什么总是对根本无所谓的人这么在意呢……我没有在寻求安慰，我可能只是最近太久没有跟人讲过话了。你在这里能听我讲完，我就很感激了。”

I have no bitterness my sweet  
（亲爱的，我一点也不觉得心酸）  
I’ll never forget this one night thing  
（我永远也不会忘记这一夜）  
Even tomorrow, another arms  
（即使明天我将投入其他人怀抱）  
My heart will stay yours until I die  
（我的心也与你此生不离）

“真是神奇啊，现在我跟你讲了在家人朋友面前都不敢讲的话，然而几个小时前我们还是陌生人，甚至还像是永远都不会有交集的那种陌生人。”三笠任对方攥着自己的手，眼神的焦点依然落在远处音乐传来的地方。  
“怎么会， 我说过的，我早就见过你了，在我梦里。”  
“所以我是不是只是你梦里的幻象？等明天一早你醒来发现这只是个梦会不会又该哭了？”三笠笑着扭过头面向男孩。  
“那我可真是要哭惨了呢……”艾伦的手移到了三笠的下巴，轻触抚摸她的脸庞，“但你是真实存在的。”  
“那就不是梦，但一到明天早上我们就会变回南瓜了吗？”  
“至少现在不是南瓜就行了。”他的手反复摩挲着，暧昧地望着她。  
“有时候这样想想也觉得很有意思，因为这是我们唯一的一夜，所以才会很特别。因为我知道明天一早你就会消失在我的世界里，所以我才会对你和善一些。像你说的，生命越是濒临死亡越有意思。”  
艾伦的手停住了。  
“如果这不是我们唯一的一晚呢？”  
两人沉默。三笠低头看着桌子，把脸继续埋在艾伦的手掌中，脸上流过一丝沮丧。  
“如果我们保持联系，你会慢慢发现我的很多缺点吧，可能会发现我没有那么好……”  
“然后就慢慢淡了，这么想确实挺讨厌的。”艾伦放下了手，眼神还一直停留在女孩身上。  
“有时，我也会想，人跟人的情感，就说爱情吧，真的一定要永远在一起才算成功吗？分开就是失败吗？”三笠幽幽地问了一句，眼神没有聚焦在任何东西上。  
“我从不这么想。”  
“其实现在我反而对分离有了另外一种看法。如果你和某人共享过一段美好的时光，这样的联结就永远也不会消逝，同样，你跟这个人也不存在真正意义上的分离，因为他连同你们共享的记忆都会变成你自身存在的一部分，不管你自不自知，都与你一直在一起。”这次，三笠伸手握住了艾伦的手。  
“那岂不是你所有的前任都是你的一部分？那可太拥挤了。”  
“我好不容易才稍微忘记这事你又提醒我……”  
三笠松开手打了他一下。艾伦一下攥紧了她的手。  
“但我是特别的，我们共处的时光才是美好的，对吧？”  
“……对，因为你明早就会在我的世界里死了。”  
“那就好好对我这个将死之人吧。”艾伦一把揽过了三笠的肩，把脸凑近。  
“你说，如果是烂俗的电影，我们现在该干点什么？”  
“接吻？”  
艾伦眼里亮晶晶的。  
“太烂俗了……”三笠一把推开了他，把视线移向了别处。她的心咚咚猛跳，生怕对方一不小心听到了，她觉得自己的列车已经准备好脱轨了，只需要一个小小的信号。她转过头，发现艾伦依然望着她，眼睛像小狗一样企盼着。

Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）  
Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）

音乐到了尾声，干净利落。三笠轻轻吻上艾伦，他唇间酒精的余味让她沉醉。

“现在几点了？”  
“快九点了吧。”  
“这个镇子晚上还真是安静啊。”  
“是啊，小镇子不都是这样嘛。”  
“不过星星还挺好看的，我家那边可能云层厚了点，见不到这么多星星。“三笠抬着头望着天空。  
“这算什么，我见过比这更好看的。“  
两人牵着手走在街上，他们差点记不清下午把车停在哪了，但此刻的时间对他们而言本来也毫无意义，他们依然可以在这里游荡闲逛。两边的店铺已经漆黑一片，能听到的无非蝉鸣声，这样的小镇总是很早进入静谧的安眠状态。  
“——这些天我一个人开车在路上，没有一个可以讲话的人，我想了很多事情，其实这种感觉是挺爽的，所以我也能理解你。不过一两天还好，再后来我就开始觉得孤独了，就觉得如果再不跟人讲话就要失语了一样……果然我觉得自己还是一个很怕独处的人，可能爱情本来就是给惧怕独处的人准备的，无非给他们一个宣泄的出口罢了。之前我觉得爱一个人就该无私给予，可是仔细想想，爱情归根结底可能还是自私的。”  
“可不是嘛，但说实话，我是愿意为爱的人付出的，虽然我觉得这跟自私并不冲突，或者说这跟自我本就是挂钩的。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来还真让我吃惊……”  
“怎么，你觉得我是个混蛋不配谈爱？”  
“我可没这么说，我只是觉得挺惊讶的，你看上去是不会进入一段关系的那种人。”  
“害，你就当这是一个恶人最后的一点良善吧。但其实我并没有害怕一段稳定关系的意思，我只是不想被一些——形而上的东西束缚住，我不相信这些，我唯一能做到坦诚面对的，只有自己的感受和意愿。这就是我说的，我觉得付出也是自私的，是因为刚好我的利己主义与他人的利己主义想到一起去了。”  
“难得听你说这么正经的话……但，这应该就是爱的本质吧。”  
“爱不爱的，无非也就是一个标签，这应该就是刚好两个人的需求同声相应了而已吧。”  
“就像现在？啊我也不是说爱的意思……”  
“就像现在。”  
艾伦拥吻封住了三笠的嘴。她放下所有负担靠在这个明天一早就会“死去”的男孩的怀里，只想把一切都交给自己的心，去好好体验这个从未想象过的夜晚。  
小镇的房子无非是些低矮的二层建筑，此刻都熄了灯火，得益于此，夜空的星星显得格外明亮。  
“我现在有个疯狂的想法。”艾伦望着天空突然说道。  
“嗯？”  
“我发现今天是新月夜。”  
“那怎么了？”  
“你不是没怎么见过星星吗？要不要去看星星？今天下午经过的一个地方我猜应该还蛮适合观赏的。”  
“你说现在吗？”三笠抬起头望了望天。  
“那不然呢？十点钟银河就会出来了，现在开车过去刚好。如果你不嫌麻烦的话……”  
艾伦自己也不知道为什么突然就提出了这个想法，他以为此前做的努力只是想尽快泡到眼前这个还算有好感的女孩罢了，但此时的念头却发生了微妙的变化，以至于他都不敢相信这种愚蠢的浪漫想法会从自己口中提出。  
“好。”三笠埋回了艾伦的怀里甜甜地说。  
她答应了……没有后悔的余地了，艾伦觉得自己简直疯了，浪费了上天摆在他面前的绝佳机会。他只能闭上双眼把怀里的女孩搂得更紧。

他们花了不到一个小时到达了艾伦选定的地点。三笠此前从没来过这么荒凉的地方，四下黑暗无比，感觉方圆几百里都不会有人烟。她之前从没想过自己居然会跟着一个陌生人来这样一个地方，况且自己又没有真的带上父亲的猎枪。  
“没关系，附近不会有动物的，下来吧。”艾伦打着手电率先下车转了转，附近一片杂草。“幸亏你开的车够皮实，不然咱们根本开不到这里。”  
三笠跟着他下了车。果然，这样的天空是她从未见过的。  
“我之前虽然见过别人的摄影作品，但没想到银河真的能用肉眼看得这么清晰。”她的眼睛清澈如水，脸上露出了小孩子一样新奇又兴奋的表情。  
“没骗你吧。你车上有没有垫子毯子之类的东西，我们要不直接去你的车斗里吧？你开这车还真是选对了。”  
三笠从车里翻出来能用上的薄毯，看到艾伦只穿了一件t恤，便把自己那件被可乐弄脏的外套递给了他。这是所有事情的开端，现在看来似乎有了更多的意味，艾伦接了过来，他们相视会心一笑。

两人关了手电，一起躺在车斗里。周围的一切都与夜空连成了一片无边的漆黑，但却是清澈的，繁星耀眼，银河已经完全升起，这是夜空中唯一的暖色光带，却也像一片混沌，似乎坠入其中的，都是深邃的虚幻。三笠已经摆脱了刚开始的紧张，默默谛听星空下的寂静。夜和星辰都是没有尽头的，他们此刻共处的时光在绵延的夜空下被映衬得如此渺小，她不禁生出了一种不真实感。她也弄不清楚自己此刻的心情，她想她应该是欣喜的，但在这背后却有种说不出的不舍揪着她的心。

“哎，我们还会再见吗？”艾伦把头转向了三笠，她没有看他，依然面向天空，他的话把她拉回了现实。  
“你不是明早就要死了吗？”三笠只是打趣着，艾伦跟着她一起笑了，随即把头扭回去，继续望着天，悻悻地说“是啊”。  
“你不是都说过了吗，假如我们整天待在一起，生活就会变成那种一眼望穿的无聊状态，你会开始讨厌我，我也可能会讨厌你的。”三笠望着星空平静地说。  
“或许吧。”  
“但我真的很怕面对这个，不想慢慢变成你通讯录里的死人，我很怕两个人越走越远，这感觉太痛了……”  
“你是不是总是想得太多了，你会把自己搞得很累的。”  
三笠深吸一口气，“是啊，还是从一开始就不抱期待的好……”  
“其实，我很高兴，你现在在我身边……”艾伦脸红了，但他们谁都没看对方，他只是抬头望着星空，这个景象他并不是第一次见，他并不惊讶于此。以前他总是一个人走，很少停驻，曾有人说过他就是那种天生独行的人。但有些时候，他是渴望有人能在他身边的，作伴就好。比如这个时刻。他身边的女孩天一亮就会消失在他的世界中，他也将在她的世界中永远死去，这份预支的伤感让此时的美好格外闪耀，却也让他突然想哭。  
不知不觉间，三笠拉住了他的手，他感到很温暖。“谢谢你。”他的声音变得很低，却也很清晰。  
听到这话，三笠撑起了身子低头看着他，眼神变得格外温柔。星光不足以照亮他的脸庞，但她依然在他的眼中看到了闪动的光芒，她端详着，今天她还从没像现在这样看得仔细，他脸上那种桀骜不驯拒人于千里之外的神色已经消失了，留在上面的只有些许少年的稚气，甚至有一丝想要被疼爱的欲念。她觉得他真好看，顿时生出了一种怜爱，想要去怜惜这个黎明就会化作泡沫的将死之人。于是她展开了手臂，轻轻低语，让他躺到她的臂弯里，现在，轮到她来爱他了。  
艾伦躺在三笠的怀里，把头埋进了她的胸脯，他感到了一种很久都不曾体验过的温柔，他觉得这个女孩像母亲一样包容，这感觉里又夹杂着复杂的感动与欲念。生命最有趣的地方在于它有尽头，而当这个尽头近在咫尺，每一寸温暖和美好就会更加真实，甚至变得滚烫热烈，化成强烈的欲望与激情。没错，他的确早就想跟她做爱了，可他又觉得此刻的欲望更加复杂。他一直以为自己是一个追求极致不惜代价的人，但此时却感到了一种对失去的恐惧。他贴着她更紧了，多一秒、近一寸都是对他自己的慈悲。  
三笠感受到了男孩渐渐散发的情欲，松懈了自己的怀抱抽出了胳膊坐了起来。  
“对不起，我这么说也许会让你觉得我太神经质了……说实话，从跟你留下的那一刻起，我就做好一切准备了，跟你相处我真的很开心，但是现在，我觉得我们不该……这样。这个夜晚对我意义很特别，我不想让它变成只是为了这个……”  
三笠突然觉得自己说好跟随内心声音顺其自然的念头只是一种脱离了理智的泄欲。一直以来她总是封闭着内心的冲动，小心翼翼看管着它，小心翼翼扮演着一个迎合大众的人，她总是被动跟随着各种各样的声音行动，而就在今天，内心叛逆的冲动随着与艾伦的相遇破笼而出，脱离了条条框框的限制，险些不可收拾。她确实感到了一种超脱，感受到了自己清晰的存在，这对她意义非凡。可此刻如果再由着这份冲动放肆下去，这份“意义”恐怕就要变了味道，也会不可避免地沾染上遗憾讨厌的味道。明天一早他们就将分离，她觉得自己终究不是个洒脱的人，那份遗憾恐怕是她难以承受的。  
“你知道我想要的是什么吗？”艾伦沉静地望着女孩。  
“什么？”  
“我只想要你吻我。”  
他的眼里依然有星星在闪烁，他的脸庞在黑暗中也热烈得让人目眩。三笠吻了下去。她明明对未来没有企盼的，这一晚她一直心惊肉跳地在钢丝上行走，但现在尚有退路，若再任性下去，等待她的恐怕只有现实万劫不复的一记耳光。  
“我会变成你以后给别人讲的小故事里的一个谈资吗？”三笠离开了他的唇，但依然靠在他的脸上，低声地说，“最后一切只剩下了官能记忆……我不希望这样……”  
“我们可以不做爱，虽然我本来很想，但这现在对我已经不重要了……”  
三笠坐起来，躺回到艾伦身侧，心里莫名失落，却依然跟他拉着手，她以为对方会更主动、让她更坚定的。一道流星划过，她心中那份叛逆的冲动已经熄灭了。从开始沉溺、迷醉到清醒，无非短短十小时，身边的人已经渐渐驶离，而她依然无处可去。夜空中繁星依然闪烁，银河依然在静谧地流淌，广袤的虚无中，她就是微不足道的一个小粒，她所有的情绪与思想都显得那么苍白，但身边小小的温暖却从未如此真实。他们的相遇就好像时空交叠产生的小错误，它即将被修正，他们天亮之后将再也不会遇到。言语之中只剩下了无望，但内心却依然在热烈企盼，对方只要一个简单的回应，对她而言便是一纸赦免令，可以洗脱她过去、现在与将来的罪过，让她放弃一切生还的希望。  
“你发现了吗？”艾伦的话打断了她的思绪。  
“怎么了？”  
“银河，移动了。它刚刚还在那边。”  
“……好像是的……”  
“其实它一直在动，只是我们都没留意到。”  
“是啊，刚刚过去了多久了呢？”  
“谁知道呢……不过，你冷吗？”  
“我还好……你呢？”  
“有一点。”  
三笠再一次起身。他们凝望着彼此，黑暗之中，只有两双眼眸清澈灵动。  
“我们为什么要把事情搞得那么复杂呢，”三笠声音很低，却很坚定，“我觉得我们可以做爱。”  
她抱着男孩的脸吻了下去。  
“你还冷吗？”良久，她离开他的唇。  
“冷，你的衣服好冰……”说着，艾伦把手伸进了她的外套，冰凉的手指扒开她背心的边缘钻进去，顺着她的脊骨向上，她的皮肤确实更温暖，他身上的冰凉随之消融。两人鼻尖紧紧贴着，三笠深吸着气，低声耳语。  
“我问你，你跟我说的那个梦，是真的吗？还是骗我的？”  
“当然。”  
“当然什么？”  
“当然是骗你的。”  
三笠猛地按了一下艾伦的肩膀，他发出了一声惨叫。  
“也不全是编的，”艾伦顿了顿，三笠也停了下来，“至少前半部分还是真的。”  
三笠的巴掌又打了下去。  
“你别告诉我你真的信了……”  
“当然没信，你的目的我从快餐店就看穿了……”  
“诶，但我发誓我那会儿真的只是想搭个便车而已……”  
三笠又在他腰上狠狠掐了一下，又是一声惨叫。她气鼓鼓地瞪着身下的男人，而他脸上的痛感却扭曲成了满溢而出的兴奋，他突然弹起身子咬住了女孩的嘴唇，趁她不注意把她又按回了自己怀里。猛可之间，两人之间的气氛已经发生了质变，一个小小的火星已经把情欲彻底点燃了。  
亲吻间艾伦脱去了三笠的外套，掀起了她的背心双手再次抚上她的肌肤，想要去解开她内衣的扣子。他确实有过一些经验，虽称不上丰富，但他以为至少对付三笠这样的女孩是足够用的。他用粗野的力道掩饰心里的慌乱——这种慌乱不知从何时起就逐渐占据了他，他认为自己从两人结识之后就占据着优势主导地位，然而此刻他却没缘由地紧张了起来，生怕自己显得稚嫩，毕竟时间太短，三笠在他的心中依然只是由感官和情绪组成的主观印象，她所流露出的焦虑让他感到兴奋，而另一方面，她所表露的包容却给了他意料之外的压制。正如现在，唇齿相连让艾伦更没法专注解开那个精巧的扣子，刻意粗犷的动作更是欲盖弥彰，而三笠则悄然将手背到了身后握上他的手指施以援手，他突然觉得羞愧，幸好黑夜中她无法辨识他烧红的脸。一瞬吃瘪的艾伦起身搂着三笠，车斗猛然一沉，他把女孩压在了身下，顺手将她的背心和内衣一起脱下。  
“你冷吗？”  
他红着脸低声问，一面脱下了自己身上的外套和t恤，让女孩抬起身子想要帮她垫在身下。这短短几秒的空白让三笠重回了尴尬，她双手抱到胸前侧过了上身把脸埋起来。艾伦扳过了她的身子掰开她的双手与她十指相扣置于头顶，她没有与他目光交错，而他的眼里都是她。黑暗中只有女孩白皙的肌肤透着柔腴的微光，像大理石一样温润，她的身体不再如白天那样封闭，褪去了衣衫的约束，肉体平滑的线条自由舒展开，他松开她的双手，指尖顺着她的手臂划到腋窝、肩膀、锁骨，最后，是那对浑圆粉琢的乳房，它们顺着他的虎口的形状平和地流淌。他感到血液已在体内沸腾起来，出神之际，他被女孩伸出的双手环住脖子揽入了怀中。他埋进她的胸脯深深吸啜啮咬，恨不得一口吞掉。他觉得，她有一种不自知的威慑力，这种力量是在沉默之中积蓄的，如深海一样在温存之中将人吞噬，抹杀掉他一切锋利棱角与戾气。他一边燃烧着情欲，一边无力自持，在这脱离理智的狂欢中，他觉得自己用不着等到黎明就会死去了，一瞬间他开始怀疑她是否真的入过他的梦境，而在那个美梦的尽头，他会被她杀死。  
三笠无从而知自己身上蕴藏的巨大力量，她不明白对方越来越粗暴的动作正是对她的威力的无谓抗争。他舔舐到了她的小腹，粗糙的手指解开了她的裤子，她再次巧妙地蜷起双腿顺势指引他褪去了自己的衣物，闭上双目等待对方与她真正意义上的接触。他的头钻进了她的两腿之间，细碎的头发在大腿内侧来回剐蹭，像某种野兽的头颅一样，柔软湿润的唇舌将一股温暖的电流贯入她的体内，她感到阵阵酥麻与沉醉。而他舌头突然的挑拨和刺入又让她感到了尖锐的痛楚，将她从短暂的脱离中拉扯回来。  
男人起身，她也坐了起来。  
“你……有准备那个吗……”她小声问。  
“什么？”他心里明白，却故意坏笑反问，语言上的挑逗已经是他唯一能取胜的地方了。  
“我……有准备……”她红着脸摸索着不知道被扔到哪里的外套，他拦住了她的手。  
“没关系，我也有。”他抚上她的面颊，抵着她的额头。他们一起默契地笑了。  
他从牛仔裤里掏出一个方形的小袋子，脱下了自己身上所有的衣物，重新放平了女孩。他俯身占满了她的视线，他的眼神和天上的星星一样，她捧上他的脸，既紧张又期待。他们没再深吻，只是轻轻让湿润的嘴唇舔舐轻触。她感到一个坚硬不可抗拒的东西滑入她的体内，顷刻间填满了空洞，她轻叫了一声，觉得自己的肉体摆脱了自己，也摆脱了这个世界，某种深邃玄妙的境界正在她的体内悄悄构筑，她要去探索这个新的境界，每一次抽出与碰撞都让她离那个境界更近了一分。她舒展开双臂，睁开眼睛，看着身上的男人与头顶的星空融为一体。那银河似乎又稍稍移动了吧，就在这么一会儿的工夫。她不能肯定。无论是天上的银河还是星空下的二人，都无人留意。他们所共享的时间，就像天上的星星，一分一秒逐渐坠入这片幽暗荡漾流淌。短暂的十数小时前，她还在迷茫，或者说从更久以前她就一直在彷徨怯懦了，但此刻所有的心慌意乱都被溶进了黑夜。而这些许时光和她走过的成长岁月都在这夜空下变得不值一提，哪怕是他们此刻的欢愉，也在一点一滴被分解消融。她纵然觉得不舍，却不再悲伤。这是爱吗，她不清楚，仅仅相逢一日不到的陌生人如何谈得上爱。可是，爱，究竟又是什么呢，她想着想着，突然就觉得自己已经无法辨识这个词汇了，它变得好像一个标签、一个生词，与放在架子上等人拿去的物品没有任何区别，它没有意义。她突然感到了渺小，理想、自持、庄重、灵魂、焦虑、胆怯、眼泪、噩梦，全都在此刻堕入幻灭的虚空，她与他肉体的交互相撞是仅存的真实。她还太年轻，还无法真正懂得此刻的超脱是怎样的含义，可她觉得自己一生都会记得这一夜，或许她会忘记他的面容、甚至忘记他的名字，但唯独头顶这片星空，永远也不会改变。  
艾伦逐渐加大了力度，其实他已经克制了不知道多久，而克制行为本身就几乎不存在于他的人生中，至少他是这么以为的。他总是这么骄傲，摒弃一切约束，他以为自己是坚硬的，无法用他人所倡导的“美与崇高”来填补和麻痹内心，而宁可让自己空洞无所依靠。他觉得，其实自己并非天生叛逆、天生对尘世所夸赞的美好嗤之以鼻——相反，他甚至曾为了一朵沙漠中孤独绽放的小花哭了鼻子——他只是觉得相比于复杂和虚妄的理性认知，自己更相信感官实实在在的体验，因为这才是他真正的意愿和生命——哪怕这种快感与死亡紧密相连——至少这能提醒他，自己是切切实实地活着的。他觉得自己依然在寻找一种让他宁可为之死去的极致体验，偶尔他也会感到孤独和迷茫，每当这时，任何一点温存与包容的情感都对他意义非凡——尽管他不相信意义。  
就像现在，他赤身裸体、毫无遮蔽，肉体和思维都被身下充满魅惑而不自知的女孩包裹着，纯洁无罪的脸庞、饱满生长的乳房、深邃如羊水一般的小穴，无不在涌动着充盈他的安全感。某种极乐在他们的躯体之间来回碰撞，迂回流转。与她的相遇是与这个世界发生的一次美好的联结，满含着冲动与刺激，这样短暂的神迷心醉何尝不是痛快淋漓的极致幸福，尽管这种偏离与刺激将在天亮之前被舔舐干净，但至少是此刻，他愿意追随自己真实的意愿和恋癖越迷越深，为此他可以瞑目地死去。  
他捞起了女孩的腰肢让她坐起，他突然很想拥抱她。三笠紧紧搂住艾伦骨骼清晰的后背，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，努力上下动着腰肢套弄蠕研他的分身。艾伦渐渐沉醉在这温润的快感中，发出阵阵低沉的呻吟，他侧过脸咬着女孩的耳垂，双手托起她的臀部，指甲像钉耙一样嵌进了她丰腴的肌肤，像是用力挤破某种多汁果实一样的快感侵占了他的内心。他将她两片臀瓣掰开，连带把她私处两瓣细肉扯得更开，与女孩的动作默契配合着，一次次向上用力顶入花心，带着近乎疯狂的饥渴与她紧密结合。极乐与痛感并行，三笠趴在艾伦肩头低声呜咽，泪水滑落到唇间与少年的汗液混合成一种苦涩的味道。他觉得内心和身体都从未如此饱满过，以至于眼泪都不自觉溢了出来，他将怀里的女孩搂得更紧，挤压着她柔软的乳房，仿佛想要把她按入自己的身体，他感到三笠包裹着他的那处嫩肉开始强烈颤抖悸动，他也即将攀登上感官的顶峰，开始不住眩晕，仿佛自己放肆的低吼和女孩微弱的喘息都是从很遥远的地方传来的，虚与实，在黑暗和暧昧中更加混沌不清，整个世界都开始地动山摇，他在一切坍塌的瞬间将所有压抑的激情全部释放倾泻，也将此刻的心情永久刻入了记忆之中。

两人一起倒下，呼吸平缓下来后，艾伦缩回了三笠的怀里，蜷起了身子，女孩轻捋着他的发。他们不知道现在已是什么时点，只觉得星星好像更亮了。艾伦的指尖顺着她的乳房和小腹来回滑行，她在他的额上轻吻了一下，觉得自己感到了一种包容与施予的欢愉。  
艾伦爬了起来，低头对她说，“你放在哪了？”  
“什么？”  
“你不是说你也准备了吗？”  
“……”刚刚已充分释放的三笠又一次羞红了脸，“你干什么……”  
“准备了就用上嘛，我们还有时间。”  
“在我外套里……”

晨光中，三笠睁开眼，感觉鼻腔凉凉的，即便是夏天的清晨，也还是微微有些寒意。她从薄毯中露出脸，看到艾伦歪着脑袋还在熟睡，手指还勾着她的手指。她发现他的手有些冰凉，昨晚他们回到车里，躺在各自的座位上将就了一夜，艾伦把唯一的毯子让给了三笠，自己只是裹着她的外套入睡。三笠侧躺过来，把艾伦露在外面的那只手捧过夹在自己脸颊与肩膀的缝隙中想帮他捂暖。她静静端详着他的脸，明净的前额、长长的睫毛、柔软的嘴唇，被太阳晒成小麦色的瘦削脸颊一半在光中，一半在影中，纤细的汗毛像小婴儿一样，稚气回到了他熟睡的脸上。三笠看着很喜欢，伸出手指想去勾一勾他翘起的嘴唇。轻触的一瞬，艾伦睁开了眼睛，她急忙抽回手指坐直了，仓皇中红了脸。  
“……天亮了？”艾伦含含糊糊地念叨了一句。  
“嗯，我们该回去了。”

回去的路上，两个人没怎么说话，都沉浸在自己的世界里。艾伦有时看看窗外，有时装作不经意地转头偷瞄一眼三笠，她又将自己的神情隐藏到了墨镜后面，她没有转头，始终注视着前面的路。

“到了。就到这了，对吧。”他们已经停在了车站前，“你知道该坐哪趟车的对吧？”  
“嗯。你呢？你现在就要出发了吗？”  
“是的，我看了下路程，还是早点出发的好。我得走了。”  
两人顿了顿。  
“嗯，那就到这吧。对了，你的衣服……”说着，艾伦脱下了外套，“那我放这了？”  
“嗯。东西都拿好了吗？你钱够吗？”  
“……我还不至于连张车票都买不起。”  
“那你要保重，好好享受自己的生活，好吗？”  
“嗯你也是，一切顺利。”  
两人对视。三笠一瞬间有想吻他的冲动，但还是克制住了，她觉得对方又回到了他们刚认识时的桀骜模样。艾伦单肩背着背包下了车。

“艾伦……”  
望着男孩的背影，三笠又喊住了他。他回过头，眼睛在阳光的照射下格外清澈。  
“……我是说，你一定要保重。”三笠半天只挤出了一句寒暄。  
艾伦走过来俯下了身子。两人凝望着对方的眼睛，他们都觉得对方的嘴唇在颤抖，却都不能肯定，两人间微妙的天平在不经意间倾斜颠覆，顷刻，三笠半个身子探出了车窗，艾伦接住了她的拥抱，深吻上去。

“真的，我真的该走了。我们说好了的……”  
“嗯对，说好了，我也该死了。”  
两人额头相抵，鼻尖相触，多说不出别的话语，只是静静享受最后的片刻温柔。转而他们都笑了出来，又由笑转为凝滞，三笠觉得鼻子开始发酸了，眼里已有泪意，幸好被墨镜遮住了，她在泪要蓄起的瞬间离开了他的怀抱，冲他微微一笑。  
“路上小心。”  
“嗯，你也是。”

THE END

（两天后）  
三笠跪在洗衣机前，把积攒的脏衣服一件件放进去。她已经到了家，回到了她最熟悉的生活中，前两天发生的事情就好像一个梦境，明明刚刚发生，此刻就已经那么遥远了。  
她捡起了之前被泼上了可乐、而后又借给艾伦的那件外套，低头一笑，这件衣服，和上面的味道，证明了此前的经历并非虚幻 。不过来自他的最后的气息也将要彻底消失了。三笠抱着衣服把脸埋进去定定呆了好一会儿，然后叹了一口气，检查了衣服口袋。  
有一张纸巾。  
她拿了出来，是一张餐巾纸，一角印着花体的“C&J”，中间部分有些褶皱，看上去有写字的痕迹。  
三笠突然心里一紧，觉得好像有什么东西隐藏在里面。  
她打开了纸巾。

明年2.14 晚上8点  
C&J Bar  
p.s. 太俗了，来不来随你，反正你也看不见

*文中部分设定和细节灵感源于“爱在”电影三部曲（主要是《Before Sunrise》和《Before Sunset》），艾笠酒吧听到的歌曲是《A Waltz for A Night》，是电影《Before Sunset》中的插曲；而酒吧名“C&J”取自电影女主（Celine）和男主（Jesse）名字的缩写


End file.
